I Need To Know You
by Cuddle
Summary: After Holy saves the Planet from Meteor, Vincent goes to live with Cid in Rocket Town. Cid is suffering over Shera's death, and Yuffie want's to know EVERYTHING about Vincent. YuffiexVincent, Vincent and Cid friendship, and Yuffie and Cid friendship.
1. Visit From The Ninja

Well, here's the start of my first FF7 fic...I hope you all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Good Morning Vin ", Cid spoke in surprise.  
  
Vincent hadn't left his room since Holy saved the Planet from Meteor, The Pilot was glad he finally managed to get his lazy but up.  
  
Vincent yawned, scratching his hair with his claw hand. He didn't say a word, just walked right by Cid to the cupboard.  
  
" Did you sleep well last night? " Cid asked, his voice muffled by the cigarette in his mouth. He had heard so many times that he needed to quit by villagers, and he was even considering it.  
  
Vincent didn't reply, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with hot tea. His eyes had a blank, emotionless expression. He looked as if he'd seen to many awful things in this life.  
  
" You can answer me, ya know? "  
  
The Dark Man still was silent, and walked back off to his room. No smile, not even a change in the way he walked or stood.  
  
Cid sighed, taking a sip of his own Tea. Vincent was so quiet, it was hard to understand anything about what he was going through or feeling inside. Going from one place to the next, afraid of what may soon come your way. It was heartbreaking.  
  
The doorbell rang, not surprising him. Cloud and the others had been coming to see him and Vincent alot lately, seeing if everything was okay. He was sure they were mostly worried about Vincent, wanting to know if he was alright.  
  
He lied to Lucrecia, Cid never understood why. Why would you lie to the person you love so much, why did Vincent tell Lucrecia Sephiroth was dead? He was tempted to ask him but didn't seem to have the courage. Someday...Someday he would. Cid answered the door, still in his undershirt and pants.  
  
" HELLO!!! " Yuffie squeeled as Cid opened the door.  
  
The Pilot shook his head, " What are you doin here Yuff? "  
  
The young ninja lifted up a jar, " I brought you and Vincent some cookies! Specialty of Wutai! "  
  
Cid shook his head, " You came all the way to Rocket Town to bring us some cookies? "  
  
Yuffie lowered her head. That's when Cid shut his mouth. He knew Yuffie had a crush on Vincent for a while, and would do anything to be by his side. Yuffie seemed to be the only person he talked to, besides Cloud. Her and Vincent connected in some odd way, they connected in a better way then anyone he knew.  
  
" Um Cid? " Yuffie asked, " Can I come in? "  
  
" OH! I'm sorry... " he said, smacking himself on the forehead. He was tired and was thinking about something else, something Yuffie even knew.  
  
He took the jar from her hand, and placed it carefully on the table.  
  
The house was alot neater than usual, Cid rarely had time to clean. He knew what Shera would have wanted though, him to be clean and to be positive. She would want him to be kind, and to think about everyone first. His thoughts trailed away as Yuffie spoke to him one again from the living room couch.  
  
" Are you doing okay, you know...I mean...without, without...HER? "  
  
Cid shrugged, " I'm okay, been doing girl stuff...ya know, like dustin, doin dishes, organizen, all that junk ".  
  
She was surprised, Cid must have really gotten over Shera's death. He was doing things that she would have never imagined him doing. Her thoughts went back to her crush. " Where's Vincent? ", she suddenly asked.  
  
The Pilot plopped onto the large chair across from the couch. " He's in his room. He barely comes out...you can go give a knock if you want. "  
  
She sat up, walking past Cid as she left. Vincent's room was near the back door that lead to the backyard. Cid kept what was left of the Highwind in the back yard, and she had heard that he'd been repairing it. She thought it was a great idea, for old times sake. It would be nice to ride in the Highwind again.  
  
She stood in front of Vincent's door, not hearing one sound on the other side of it. " Hello? " she whispered, knocking on it lightly.  
  
A soft and kind voice spoke from the other side, " Come in ".  
  
She took a deep breath, opening the door slowly. She pictured a nice room, with brightly colored curtains and such. What she got was completely different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whudda you think? Not bad so far? ~Cuddle 


	2. Stuck Between A Rock And A Hard Place

HEY PPL! I've only gotten 2 Reviews but that's ok! It's enough for me to write another Chapter! The end of this is a cool! If you have any ideas about what could happen in the next chapter then lemme know.  
  
Cid: Can we get on with the story already!  
  
Vincent:....  
  
Yuffie: YEAH!!! *steels Cid's Venus Gospel and runs off*  
  
Cid: GET BACK HERE!! *chases her*  
  
Vincent:.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Vincent? " Yuffie called in a soft tone, taking in the surroundings of his room  
  
It wasn't a very pleasant place, and it was difficult to make out any objects in the room. What she could see was the curtains, that had a bright yellow glow from the streetlights outside. The curtains were black, and by the formidable lack of light in the room, she could tell that that was the exact color of everything else.  
  
The only light that actually came from the room, was a lamp next to the bed. Vincent must have used it to read, or whatever he did in his room. She remembered how often he read on The Highwind, he seemed so comfortable while reading a book. It was like falling into a world where everything always happened good in the end, despite the hard times. She knew Vincent never felt this way about his life, she didn't feel like it either.  
  
" Hi Yuffie... " Vincent said in a soft tone, the light of the lamp putting his face into view. He was sprawled out on his bed, his desheveled mass of hair laying in different directions. His crimson eyes stared as if he really had no emotions whatsoever. He looked tired, and pale. Yuffie could tell by how pale he was that he'd had an immense lack of light. He needed help badly, She was sure Cid would definitely agree with her...for the very first time in his life.  
  
" Hi Vin..." she replied, forcing a smile onto her face. His room made her feel uncomfortable, as if her greatest Nightmare had come to life. She hated dakr places, and this would definitely be considered one. " I have to ask you something ".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid sighed to himself, kicking his feet up on the footstool in front of him. He flipped through channels on the T.V., finally stopping at a Soap Opera. He sat back in the chair, blowing smoke rings continuesly.  
  
No sound had came out of Vincent's room, and he was a bit glad. It made him feel relaxed for once, knowing that someone was checking on Vin. The dark man needed someone to connect to, he'd been through so much and it seemed to be getting him nowhere in life.  
  
Cid wanted to try to know him, but Vincent was to moody. He even made Cid feel bad. But they were similar in so many ways, Vincent lost Lucrecia...and Cid...Cid...Cid lost...  
  
Shera. How he missed her, it seemed to have only lasted a second and she was gone. They had finally grown a relationship, and were planning a future life together. The world was so cruel. It was a cruel world with cruel people. If there was a God, he must have hated him enough to cause Shera's death. How can that happen? It's not fair, It's just not fair.  
  
He remembered the day she had gone to The Hospital, the day she told him to never stop smiling. She wanted him to continue on with his life, and maybe even fall in love again. He'd been trying his best, trying to get rid of his bad habits and do his best to please her. He believed, in some odd way, that she was still watching him.  
  
Now Vincent really needed to do the same. He needed to stop dwelling on the past. Vin needed to lighten up. Yet, Cid had no idea how to get him to. Yuffie seemed like the only one who would be able to do something like that.  
  
Cid groaned, getting up from his chair. He needed something to get Shera off his mind. Whenever he thought of her it only gave him a deep pain in his chest. He passed by several bottles of alcohol in the fridge. Instead, he though he'd try to wash his thoughts away with a Coke. He had to quit his drinking problem.  
  
He opened the top of his bottle, sprawling out on the couch this time. He emediantly changed the channel, and eventually he came upon a documentary on Rocket Launches (LOL). It seemed to soothe him in a way. That was until his mind reversed back to Shera.  
  
Why couldn't he get her out of his head! Was he cursed, or did all relationships have their toll on you. She was like a bunch of tricker treaters bugging him at Halloween, or Cloud and Zack tickling you to no end. It was madness!  
  
He sat up from the couch, burrying his head in his hands. He had to control himself. He knew she wouldn't haunt him forever, he couldn't end up like Vincent. He had to remain a romodel to him. Yet, It was just to hard to swallow. He just missed her, and he felt like he'd drown in those memories of them living together.  
  
At the moment, he felt like dying. That was until there was a hard knock on the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So...What're you doin? " Yuffie smiled, her hands behind her back.  
  
Vincent rose an eyebrow, the rest of his expression didn't change at all. His reply was sarcastic, but a bit funny she noticed, " Dusting Coffins...What does it look like? "  
  
She giggled, then noticed how confused he looked. She always knew he couldn't show his expressions. It seemed that whenever someone showed how they felt in anyway, that he'd seem a bit curious and confused about it.  
  
" Oh...That's nice... " she replied, blushing at her stupidity. She slapped herself in the head a couple times, then continued with her question. " I wanted to ask you if you could...um...tell me...your life story. I mean...if you don't want to I can just... "  
  
" Alright "  
  
" I knew it...I'll just...Wait! Oh Thank You! " She slapped herself on the head again, feeling like a total dope.  
  
" Come and sit down... " he said, sitting up and slapping the spot next to him on the bed. She could see him alot better now that he was sitting uder the lamp. His red eyes were glowing in an odd way, as if he was alot happier. He was wearing a nice Indigo sweater, and a paire of black jeans. His long black hair was in his face, since there was nothing holding it up.  
  
She smiled at him once again, she was glad that he still let her get close to him after all of the stupid comments she had made. He must have really felt a strong bond with her, for what reason she didn't know. They had nothing in common, and Yuffie was just an annoying little brat. How could he feel close to someone he barely knew. The only reason she could fugure out was that he admired how childish she was, that she could let go and let the world know that she loved it all. He was totally different.  
  
Yuffie sprawled out next to him, laying on her belly. She smirked at him, and watched him shrug in respect. He was always like that, expressionless. It frightened her, but at the same time intrigued her. He seemed like a living dead man.  
  
Vincent strectched out across the bed, getting comfortable. " Now. Where should I start? "  
  
" Tell me how you met Lucrecia " Yuffie said, kicking her legs anxiously. She layed her head on her folded arms, and had completely forgotten how much that name made him wince. She had forgotten that he was still suffering, and was still drowning in it.  
  
Vincent tried to hold back the tears, showing no sense that he had heard the name at all. " Ok...I met ' HER ' in Nibelheim ".  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes as she continued, seeing all the images in her mind. She could see the small town of Nibelheim, with the few buildings it had. She could see the Mansion, and it's dark ugly grey color. She could also picture Vincent and Lucrecia walking around the Town, exchanging jokes and smiling back to one another. It seemed to her that they must have felt happy together, as if there was no Negative. They seemed to feel as if everything had a wondeful meaning, and there was no right or wrong.  
  
She tried to replace Lucrecia with herself. It seemed impossible, they were just so happy. She could picture them kissing under the moon, and sleeping outside under the stars. It was like Heaven to her, she wished she could be that happy. She longed to be held like that, to feel protected and cared for. That was more than what her father had ever given her. He was so cold hearted.  
  
The images in Yuffie's mind began to change. She could picture Hojo coming into the story, ruining Vincent's life. Hojo falling in love with Lucrecia, and telling Vincent to back off from their life together. The images were heartbreaking, and she could finally see the tormenting tribulations he had to live with.  
  
" Vincent? " She suddenly interupted, kicking her feet again.  
  
His red eyes glared and looked over to her. " Yes? "  
  
" Why do you think that Lucrecia fell in love with Hojo? "  
  
Vincent looked uneasy, but tried to answer without showing how he felt. " He tricked her...he wanted her to give birth to Sephiroth... " His eyes burned with Fury as he remembered what happened. He was powerless to stop Hojo.  
  
" Oh Vin...I'm sorry that I'm making you relive this ".  
  
He shook his head, his crimson eyes relaxed. " It's not your fault Yuffie...I'm just to hard on myslef ".  
  
Yuffie smiled, watching him as he sat up again. She wanted to give him a hug, anything to cheer him up. And that's exactly what she did.  
  
Vincent was surprised as the young Ninja threw her arms around him. He began to pat her back, his face shocked and confused. Why was she doing this? He wasn't worth all this trouble. But, for the first time in 20 Years, he did something he thought he'd never do again. Vincent smiled. It wasn't an amused smile, or a smile you get when someone says something stupid. It wasn't a smile of arrogance, it was a smile of Love. He actually felt loved.  
  
Yuffie squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go. That's when she began to realize, that she was drifting off to sleep. She let herself just lay in his arms, not wanting to let go. Her eyes closed, and she let herself sleep. She wasn;t annoying at all when she slept, she just had that soft continues breathing. It was soothing.  
  
Vincent layed back on his bed, watching as Yuffie slid down and layed her head on his chest. He didn't seem to mind, he actually liked being this close to someone. He layed his clawed arm on her back, hoping he could stay like this forever. But nothing lasts forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What the @/&$ do you want! " Cid sneered angrily as he stood at the door.  
  
Reno stood there, his long hair waving slightly in the wind. " We have a favor to ask of you Cid Highwind ".  
  
Cid snorted, taking another puff of his cigarette. He had heard this before from Rufus, he wasn't going to take it again. " $@!& Right!! I aint that dumb! "  
  
Reno smiled, looking over to the other two who stood next to him. Rude and Elena. Rude smiled back, and Elena just shook her head and sighed.  
  
Reno turned his gaze back to Cid, throwing his Rod over his shoulder. " I knew you'd say something like that ".  
  
Cid wasn't amused, he crossed his arms and watched the three Turks in curiosity. " I thought The Turks were over with... " he said.  
  
Rude smirked, pushing down his sunglasses with his finger enough so you could see his confident eyes. " Were here to make a bargain, Old man. "  
  
Cid rolled his eyes.  
  
" You let us borrow the Highwind...and we bring back your precious Shera ".  
  
Cid's cigarette dropped out of his mouth and fell to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!! ^.^  
  
Cid: Whudda ya mean yay?  
  
Vincent: ....  
  
Cid: Man your so @!&% boring!  
  
Vincent: ....  
  
Yuffie: *copy's Vin* .....  
  
Cid: *walks away confused* 


	3. Vincent's Cooking

YAY!!! CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
Cid: *rolls his eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lies. It couldn't be true. She was dead, nothing could bring her back. So why was he reacting like this, did he really believe there was a way? Did he really believe that some miracle could bring her back to him? Cid stood there in awe...his usual cool and calm expression was gone, and only the depressed and helpless look remained. Thsi wasn't him, he had to stop it all. He could kill them all, and have be done within seconds...but the weight of their deaths would be lifed upon himself and he wouldn't be able to live with the pain. Yet, he had to end it.  
  
Rude looked at his watch, stepping on Cid's dropped cigerette as he did so. They were running out of time, he guessed they had no choice. In Cid's state, they could knock him out without breaking a sweat...but they didn't want to leave tracks behind.  
  
" Mr. Highwind? " Elena squeeked snotily, " What do you say? "  
  
Cid heard her, but he was still trying to think of a solution. What should he do? If he ran he would be seen as a coward, if he surrendered he would lose his precious Highwind, if he agreed they may trick him...but what if it was true? He had to know if they were sincere...  
  
" ...How the @/^& do you intend to do this? "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent opened his eyes...he'd only been sleeping for about 10 minutes tops. Yet, he felt like it had been at least 5 Hours. He jumped slightly as a loud noise outside startled him, Cid must've fallen asleep with a bottle dangeling in his hand again. The Pilot was always doing that.  
  
Yuffie stirred, " What's wrong Vinnie? "  
  
He ignored the odd nickname, and replied to her in his soft emotionless voice. " I just heard a sound that's all ".  
  
To Yuffie, who panicked often, this was a serious event." What kind of sound was it? " Yuffie said quickly, searrching around the dark room.  
  
Vincent calmed her, pushing her back down onto his chest. He was curious at her reactions of a simple sound, but didn't seem to show it at all. " I'm sure it was just Highwind ".  
  
The Young Ninja sighed, trying to fall back asleep. She could stay like this forever, but she was sure Vincent would never approve of it. Yuffie was surprised he was letting her get so close to him now. She welcomed it none the less. He may be silent and mysterious, but she never felt such a strong bond of frienship with anyone besides Cloud. Or was this Friendship?  
  
No...at least that's what she was telling herself. She wanted to believe that this was something deeper than that. She wanted to know that feeling of being close to someone you loved so deeply, and to return that love back. What was she thinking? Vincent was still in love with Lucrecia...the beautiful woman Lucrecia.  
  
Yuffie had heard this name so many times from him that it rolled off her tongue perfectly. Whenever she heard it it reminded her of how much she herself loved this man. It reminded her that he would never love her back, and sometimes she hated the name for that.  
  
The young Ninja was snapped away from her thoughts as another sound was heard, and this sound was definitely alarming..." You think that's Cid? " she said sarcastically.  
  
Vincent sat up and walked out of his room slowly, leaving Yuffie to grumble to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent ran gracefully through the hallway, trying to find where the disturbance had come from. What he found was quite a surprise.  
  
Cid was curled up on the floor in front of the door, his head burried in his hands. You couldn't see his face, just the tip of his goggles and his spikey blonde hair sticking out. The dog tags he wore around his neck were removed and clenched in his left hand. He looked frighteningly pathetic.  
  
" Are you alright Highwind? What happened? " Vincent asked, hoping to get a reply back that was harsh.  
  
" Those Jerks!!!! "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" THE TURKS YOU IDIOT!!! "  
  
Vincent was surprised that that was a curse-free reply, but it still made him feel awful. He walked up closer to The Pilot, kneeling down and still confused at why he was doing any of this. He barely knew this man, and still he felt the need to help him.  
  
" Did they hurt you? "  
  
Cid shook his head, " Nah...they just wanted the Highwind...Well they aint' gettin it!!! "  
  
Vincent's lip curled into a smirk, looking up as Yuffie approached them. She stared at them both in confusion, not understanding what the heck was going on.  
  
" What happened? Are you ok? " she asked emediantly, wanting to know all the facts right away.  
  
Cid took a drag of his cigarette, " Those Turk idiots stopped by for a little visit..."  
  
" Really!! What did they want? " She replied, sarcasim in her cheery voice.  
  
" They wanted to borrow the Highwind! "  
  
" Did you say yes? "  
  
" NOOOOO!!! "  
  
Yuffie steeped back, flinching at his loud voice. She knew not to mess with The Pilot at this state.  
  
Cid stood up, falling on top of the couch. "...I'm tired... "  
  
The Pilot yawned loudly, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" GOOD MORNING CID!!! " Yuffie shouted in the Pilt's ear.  
  
Cid yelped, falling off the couch in alarm. " @&?%!!! "  
  
The Young Ninja laughed in amusement, extending her hand out to help him up.  
  
Furious, Cid refused her help. " What the heck do you think yer doin!!! " His eyes flared, but he remebered what Shera would have wanted and started to count down from ten.  
  
" Ten...Nine...Eight....Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One.. " He breathed slowly, sitting back onto the couch.  
  
Yuffie was impressed, he was starting to surpress his anger. She still remembered the old days when he'd rant about nothing until his face was as red as a Rose. Now...Since SHE died, he was controlling his emotions. In ways...it bothered her that he wasn't like his old self.  
  
" Is Vincent cooking something? " Cid asked, noticing the strong smell of Bacon and Sausage.  
  
Yuffie nodded, " Aint it smell good? "  
  
The Pilot smiled up at her, he admired her innocence. He's never seen someone so care-free in his life. She was always cheery, and had that ' It's alright, life is good ' mood about her. He wished he could be like that, he wished he didn't have to hide all his troubles in a cigarette or several drinks.  
  
Yuffie squeeled as Vincent walked into the living room, his face beat red.  
  
Cid felt as if he would fall off the couch again, for Vincent was wearing a Bright Pink Apron. Oh Boy did he wish he had his Camera now! This was one of the most hilarious things he had ever seen!  
  
" Breakfast.. " The dark man blushed as he said this, walking into the small kitchen that was near the front door. Cid and Yuffie followed him, laughing in unison and pointing fingers at him.  
  
There was just enough room on the table for the three of them, and there was a plate of food in front of each chair.  
  
Cid eyed in hunger at what was on the beautiful tan plates, sitting in his chair at the right side of the table. Eggs, Hash, Pancakes Galore, Sausage, Bacon, and English Muffins. It all smelled so good that he could just pick up the plate and throw it down his throat like a garbage can.  
  
Vincent removed the embarassing Pink Apron, and sat down across from Cid. Trying to hide his face in shame.  
  
Yuffie beemed, sitting between them both and emmediantly grabbing her fork. " FOOD!! "  
  
This caught both Vincent and Cid by surprise, and they watched in fear as she wolfed down her food that she'd eat them as well.  
  
Cid, oddly enough, took his time as if he wasn't that hungry at all.  
  
Neither of them spoke for the longest of time, they were mostly noticing how much food was still on the table. The first one who eventually managed to speak was Yuffie.  
  
" This is great Vin!!! " she managed to say between mouthfulls.  
  
Vincent smirked, his large crimson colored eyes staring at her in admiration.  
  
Cid noted this, taking a small bite of his pancakes afterwards. He wanted to speak to Vincent, Thank him or something, but he just couldn't find the words to say. They had been living in the same house for about a Month, and Vincent never did anything like this. It must have been Yuffie, he always acted strange in her presence, it was quite odd.  
  
Vincent stared at The Blonde Pilot, awaiting some kind of recognition from him, but Cid seemed more interested at his food at the moment. " Highwind? "  
  
Cid's head darted up, and his wide Sky Blue eyes stared back at the dark man. " What? "  
  
" Thank You for letting me stay here with you...it is better to be here then the alternative.."  
  
" No Problem ".  
  
The Alternative. He was grateful that he didn't have to return to that dreadful place, that where he slept for over Twenty Years. He didn't want to return to that coffin, that spider filthy coffin. And that large mansion that haunted him in his Nightmares. That's where he would be if Cid hadn't offered him to stay. Vincent tried to push the way these thoughts of Nibelheim and tried to remain focused on the present.  
  
Cid noticed this, and spoke once again. " Look Vin...I really appreciate this all..."  
  
The Dark man let a smile form across his lips, " Don't mention it Highwind, I'm just repaying my debt....That's all ".  
  
Yuffie burped loudly, patting her belly as she slumped back into her chair. " I'M FULL!! " she shouted cheerfully. She hopped off energetically to the living room, flipping on the T.V as she got there.  
  
Vincent and Cid remained in the Dining Room, feeling as if this was the most perfect time to have a Man to Man conversation.  
  
Cid was the one to start, taking a bite of his eggs before he began. " So what seems to be bugging ya? "  
  
Vincent lowered his wide Crimson eyes, trying not to meet the Pilots gaze. " It's not something I like to talk about...it's kind of a personal thing ".  
  
" Well if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't help. "  
  
That was true, and boy did he want help. He wanted it more then anything.  
  
" Well...it all started many years ago.... "  
  
Cid was all ears, and listened intentively to what Vincent was about to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAYYYY!!!!!! I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 3!!!!!  
  
Cid : HA HA HA HA!!! I'm gonna torture you with the memory of that apron as long as you live!!!  
  
Vincent: *is blushing*...  
  
Yuffie: Hey! I thought it was cute!!  
  
. Oh Boy...  
  
~Cuddle 


End file.
